thesecretfilesofthespydogsfandomcom-20200213-history
Saban Entertainment
Saban Entertainment (along with Saban International, which operated outside the US) is a former worldwide-served independent American television production company formed in 1984 by music and television producers Haim Saban[1] and Shuki Levy as "Saban Productions", a U.S. subsidiary of "Saban International Paris" (now SIP Animation). This company was known for importing, dubbing, and adapting several Japanese series such as, Maple Town (...Stories), Noozles (Fushigi na Koala Blinky and Printy), Funky Fables (Video Anime Ehonkan Sekai Meisaku Dowa), Samurai Pizza Cats (Kyatto Ninden Teyande), Dragon Ball Z and the first three Digimon series to North America and international markets for syndication, including both animation and live action shows. Saban is also notable for their various toku adapts, which include Power Rangers (based on the Super Sentai series), Beetleborgs (based on Juukou B-Fighter), VR Troopers (featuring elements of Metal Hero series, like Space Sheriff Shaider, Jikuu Senshi Spielban and Choujinki Metalder), and Masked Rider (an original interpretation using scenes from the Japanese Kamen Rider Black RX). Saban was involved in the co-production of French/American animated shows created by Jean Chalopin for DIC Entertainment. Some of these early 1980s co-productions were Camp Candy, Ulysses 31, Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors, and The Mysterious Cities of Gold (the third of which was a Japanese co-production). Saban has also provided music for various TV programs, such as The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and Inspector Gadget. History Early years Saban Entertainment was formed in 1984 as "Saban Productions". The first Saban logo depicted a Saturn-Like planet with the word "Saban" going across the planet's ring. The planet had five lines under the word "Productions". Several years later, the company created "Saban International" (now Disney Media Distribution), for international distribution of its shows (note: though used interchangeably with "Saban International Paris", they were technically two different entities). In 1988 the company renamed itself "Saban Entertainment". Partnership with DIC and Marvel In 1986, Saban Productions bought the foreign rights to the DIC Entertainment library of children’s programming, and then sold the rights to Jean Chalopin.[3] DIC then sued Saban for damages and in 1991, DIC and Saban reached a settlement.[4] New World Animation (The Incredible Hulk), Saban (X-Men), and Marvel Films Animation ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_%281994_TV_series%29 Spider-Man]) each produced a Marvel series for television.[5] In August 1996, Saban secured rights from Marvel Entertainment Group for Captain America, Daredevil and Silver Surfer and additional characters to be developed into four series and 52 episodes over seven years.[6] In 1996, Fox Children's Productions merged with Saban Entertainment to form Fox Kids Worldwide bring the Marvel Productions and Marvel Films Animations library.[7][8][9] Marvel was developing a Captain America animated series with Saban Entertainment for Fox Kids Network to premier in fall 1998.[10] However, due to Marvel's bankruptcy the series was canceled before the premiere.[11][12] Ironically, both Marvel and Saban would become parts of the The Walt Disney Company; Saban (renamed BVS Entertainment) in 2002 and Marvel by the end of 2009. BVS Entertainment On July 23, 2001, it was announced that the group would be sold to The Walt Disney Company as part of the sale of Fox Family Worldwide (now ABC Family Worldwide) by Haim Saban and News Corporation,[13] and on October 24, 2001, the sale was completed[1][14] and the group was renamed BVS Entertainment. Saban Entertainment's last program produced was Power Rangers Wild Force (production only, distributed by BVS).[15][16] Saban International Paris Saban International Paris, later SIP Animation, was a television production company based in France that operated from 1977 to 2008. History Saban International Paris was found in France by Haim Saban and Jacqueline Tordjman in 1977 as a television production company. In 1983, SIP moved into the animation field. Saban departed the company in 2001 with the purchase of Fox Family Worldwide, which was followed by The Walt Disney Company taking a stake in the company and a name change to SIP Animation on October 1, 2002.[17][18][19] SIP co-produced a few animated series with Jetix Europe during the 2000s.[20][21] SIP Animation was closed in 2008.[22] Sensation Animation Sensation Animation was a renamed portion of Saban Entertainment[23] to continue dubbing Digimon episodes from 2002 to 2003.[24] List of television series and films Notes *With the exception of Pinocchio, produced by "Saban International Paris"; some or most series had all but featured the "Saban's" corporate bug in their title. *The Marvel Comics-based properties were acquired from New World Communications. They were all originally produced by Grantray-Lawrence Animation, DePatie-Freleng Enterprises and its successor Marvel Productions respectively. 1970s-1980s *''The Hallo Spencer Show'' (1979–2001) *''Kidd Video'' (1984–1985) *''Kids!'' (1984–1990) *''Button Nose'' (1985) *''Kidsings'' (1985–1996) *''Macron 1'' (1985–1986) *''Bumpety Boo'' (1985–1986) *''Care Bears'' (1985-1986) (DiC episodes, international distribution) *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea'' [a. k. a. Les Mondes Engloutis ("The Englufed Worlds")] (1985–1987) *''Kissyfur'' (1986–1990) *''Maple Town'' (1986–1987) *''Lazer Tag Academy'' (1986–1987) *''My Favorite Fairy Tales'' (1986) (video series) *''ALF: The Animated Series'' (1987-1989) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987–1989) *''I'm Telling!'' (1987–1988) *''The New Archies'' (1987-1988) *''Ox Tales'' (1987–1988) *''Diplodos'' (1987–1988) *''Noozles'' (1988–1993) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1988) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1988) *''Treasure Mall'' (1988) *''Wowser'' (1988–1989) *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' (1989–1990) (international distribution) *''Dragon Warrior: Legend of the Hero Abel'' (1989–1991) *''Peter Pan: The Animated Series'' (1989) 1990s-2000s *''Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist'' (1990–1991) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (1990–1991) *''Kid 'n Play'' (1990–1991) *''Video Power'' (1990–1992) *''Kabatotto'' (1990–1992) *''Maya the Bee'' (1990–1992) *''Saban's Kids Dinky Doo'' (1990–1994) *''Little Shop'' (1991) *''The Littl' Bits'' (1991–1995) *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1991–1992) *''Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' (1991–1992) *''Saban's Kids in Chorus and Kids in Instruments'' (1991–1995) *''Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol'' (1992) *''Pinocchio: The Series'' (1992) *''Huckleberry Finn'' (1992) *''Bob in a Bottle'' (1992) *''Scorch'' (1992) *''Funky Fables'' (1992) (video series released under the brand "Sugar & Spice") *''Saban's Around the World in 80 Dreams'' (1992–1993) *''Saban's Gulliver's Travels'' (1992–1993) *''X-Men'' (1992–1997) *''Saban's Children's Sing-a-Long'' (1992–1996) *''The Bots Master'' (1993–1994) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (1993–1995) *''Journey to the Heart of the World'' (1993–1994) *''BattleTech: The Animated Series'' (1994) *''Super Pig'' (1994–1995) *''VR Troopers'' (1994–1996) *''Iron Man'' (1994–1996) *''Fantastic Four'' (1994–1996) *''Creepy Crawlers'' (1994–1996) *''Sweet Valley High'' (1994–1997) *''Spider-Man'' (1995–1998) *''Masked Rider'' (1995–1996) *''Teknoman'' (1995–1996) *''Space Strikers'' (1995–1996) *''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic'' (1995–1996) *''Goosebumps'' (1995–1998) (International distribution only) *''Iznogoud'' (1995) *''Little Mouse on the Prairie'' (1996) *''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' (1996) *''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1996) *''Eagle Riders'' (1996–1997) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996–1999) *''Bureau of Alien Detectors'' (1996–1997) *''The Mouse and the Monster'' (1996–1997) *''The Why Why Family'' (1996–1997) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (1996–1998) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1996–1998) (Seasons 1 and 2 only) *''Power Rangers Turbo'' (1997) *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' (1997–1998) *''The All New Captain Kangaroo'' (1997–1998) *''Princess Sissi'' (1997–1998) *''Power Rangers in Space'' (1998) *''Silver Surfer'' (1998) *''Walter Melon'' (1998–1999) *''Bad Dog'' (1998–1999) *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' (1998–1999) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998–1999) *''Mister Moose's Fun Time'' (1998–1999) *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' (1998–1999) *''The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' (1998–1999) *''Monster Farm'' (1998–1999) *''Cartoon Cabana'' (1998–2002) *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' (1999) *''Digimon Adventure'' (1999–2000) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999–2000) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (1999, 2000–2001) *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' (1999–2000) *''The Kids from Room 402'' (1999–2002) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (1999–2007) *''Cybersix'' (1999–2000) *''NASCAR Racers'' (1999–2001) 2000s *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' (2000) *''Shinzo'' (2000) *''Dinozaurs'' (2000) *''Escaflowne'' (2000) *''Wunschpunsch'' (2000) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) *''Diabolik'' (2000–2001) *''Jim Button'' (2000–2001) *''Digimon Adventure 02'' (2000–2001) *''Power Rangers Time Force'' (2001) *''Los Luchadores'' (2001) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001–2002) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2001–2002) *''What's with Andy?'' (2002–2007) (Season 1 only) *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002) (production only, distributed by BVS Entertainment, but Saban was the only accredited)[25] Films *''Rescue Me'' (1988) *''Heathers'' (1989) *''A Perfect Little Murder'' (1990) *''Prey of the Chameleon'' (1992) *''Round Trip to Heaven'' (1992) *''A Passion for Murder'' (1992) *''Revenge on the Highway'' (1992) *''Till Death Us Do Part'' (1992) *''Anything for Love'' (1993) *''In the Shadows, Someone's Watching'' (1993) *''Under Investigation'' (1993) *''Terminal Voyage'' (1994) *''Samurai Cowboy'' (1994) *''Shadow of Obsession'' (1994) *''Guns of Honor: Rebel Rousers'' (1994) *''Blindfold: Acts of Obsession'' (1994) *''Guns of Honor: Trigger Fast'' (1994) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995) *''Virtual Seduction'' (1995) *''Christmas Reunion'' (1995) *''Blind Vision'' (1996) *''Chimp Lips Theater'' (1997) *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997) *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' (1997) *''The Christmas List'' (1997) *''Gotcha'' (1998) *''Circles'' (1998) *''National Lampoon's Men in White'' (1998) *''Casper Meets Wendy'' (1998) *''Rusty: A Dog's Tale'' (1998) *''Addams Family Reunion'' (1998) *''Richie Rich's Christmas Wish'' (1998) *''The Christmas Takeover'' (1998) *''Men of Means'' (1999) *''Taken'' (1999) *''Don't Look Behind You'' (1999) *''Au Pair'' (1999) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) *''Ice Angel'' (2000) *''Au Pair II'' (2001) *''Oh, Baby!'' (2001) Media releases *Most Saban owned media from the early 1990s made its way to VHS in most regions. However, from the late 1990s on, almost all Saban owned entities were only released as Region 4 (Australia). According to current rights holders in the US, Buena Vista Entertainment, which acquired it through their buyout of the Fox Family Channel, they currently have no plans to release these films on to DVD, instead, some of it is seen on their daughter network, Disney XD, and originally was seen on Toon Disney and ABC Family before the decease of Jetix in the US. Digimon *In Australia, Digimon: Digital Monsters seasons one and two is being re-released by Madman Entertainment as of August 17, 2011.[26][27] *In addition, the first three series is being released to DVD in North America through New Video. Power Rangers *In Germany they have released complete season box sets to every Power Rangers series, with the English Versions included up until season 6 due to problems with Disney. The series is available in the German Amazon.[28] *The first 15 series of Power Rangers have been licensed for DVD releases by Shout! Factory, which has released the first 7 series to DVD in Region 1. Others *On March 13, 2012, Shout! Factory announced a home video distribution deal with Saban, which includes VR Troopers, the two seasons of Beetleborgs and Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. Saban's library Although most of Saban's library is currently owned by The Walt Disney Company, there are a few exceptions: *The Power Rangers franchise, which was purchased back from Disney for $43 million on May 12, 2010.[29] Later, the rights of Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, Beetleborgs and Digimon also returned to Saban in 2011 and 2012. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, ''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, and Digimon: The Movie are owned and controlled by 20th Century Fox. *''Addams Family Reunion'' and Richie Rich's Christmas Wish are owned by Warner Bros. *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' and Casper Meets Wendy are owned by DreamWorks Classics. References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saban_Entertainment#cite_ref-HaimSaban_1-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saban_Entertainment#cite_ref-HaimSaban_1-1 ''b] "Haim Saban". Saban. Retrieved 2009-02-19. #'Jump up ^' "Trademark for "Saban"". USPTO. Retrieved September 22, 2010. #'Jump up ^' "Haim Saban, producer, in Hollywood, Washington, Israel". The New Yorker. May 10, 2010. p. 3. Retrieved November 4, 2010. #'Jump up ^' "Haim Saban, producer, in Hollywood, Washington, Israel". The New Yorker. May 10, 2010. p. 4. Retrieved November 4, 2010. #'Jump up ^' Goldman, Michael. "Stan Lee: Comic Guru". Animation World Magazine. Animation World Network. Retrieved 5 May 2011. #'Jump up ^' "August Issue News Section:Marvel Super Heroics To Continue On Fox Kids Network.". Animation World Magazine. August 1996. Retrieved 19 July 2011. #'Jump up ^' "Fox Family Worldwide Inc". Saban. Retrieved 2009-02-19. #'Jump up ^' "Haim Saban, producer, in Hollywood, Washington, Israel". The New Yorker. May 10, 2010. p. 5. Retrieved November 4, 2010. #'Jump up ^' Hillier, Barry (November 1, 1996). "Fox Kids Worldwide is born". Kidscreen. Retrieved November 21, 2010. #'Jump up ^' "TV News: Fox Kids, Family Channel To Get [Very Animated."]. Animation World Magazine. February 1998. Retrieved 17 May 2011. #'Jump up ^' "The Captain America Cartoon That Never Was". The Daily Backstabber. ComicBookMovie.com. Retrieved 17 May 2011. #'Jump up ^' "Captain America "Skullhenge"". Animation. Steve Engelhart. Retrieved 17 May 2011. #'Jump up ^' "News Corp. and Haim Saban Reach Agreement to Sell Fox Family Worldwide to Disney for $5.3 Billion". saban. July 23, 2001. Retrieved 2009-02-19. #'Jump up ^' "Haim Saban, producer, in Hollywood, Washington, Israel". The New Yorker. May 10, 2010. p. 6. Retrieved November 4, 2010. #'Jump up ^' "Saban Entertainment at Internet Movie Database". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved October 14th, 2013. #'Jump up ^' "Power Rangers Wild Force Company Credits (Internet Movie Database)". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved October 14th, 2013. #'Jump up ^' "SIP Animation Appoint Sylvie Barro As Head Of Development". 4rfv.co.uk. January 17, 2007. Retrieved 15 March 2013. #'Jump up ^' Godfrey, Leigh (September 25, 2002). "Saban Becomes SIP Before Journey To Mipcom". Animation World Network. Retrieved March 15, 2013. #'Jump up ^' Waller, Ed (October 1, 2002). "SIP Animation adapts Italian comic books". C21 Media. Retrieved March 15, 2013. #'Jump up ^' DeMott, Rick (April 12, 2005). "W.I.T.C.H. Licensed On Free TV To 13 Countries Across Europe". AWN News. Retrieved 15 March 2013. #'Jump up ^' Baisley, Sarah (May 10, 2007). "Jetix Europe, SIP Animation & TF1 to Co-Produce Combo Ninos". AWN News. Retrieved 15 March 2013. #'Jump up ^' Zahed, Ramin (December 2, 2011). "French TV Animator Bruno Bianchi Passes Away". Animation Magazine. Retrieved 15 March 2013. #'Jump up ^' "Criteria for DISNEY ANIMATED MOVIES". thecompletistgeek.com. Retrieved 1 3 March 2013. #'Jump up ^' Sensation Animation at the Internet Movie Database #'Jump up ^' "Power Rangers Wild Force Company Credits (Internet Movie Database)". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved October 14th, 2013. #'Jump up ^' "Digimon: Digital Monsters on Madman". www.madman.com. Retrieved October 8th, 2013. #'Jump up ^' "Digimon: Digital Monsters (Season 2) on Madman". www.madman.com. Retrieved October 8th, 2013. #'Jump up ^' "Power Rangers on German Amazon". German Amazon. Retrieved October 8th, 2013. #'Jump up ^' Bond, Paul (August 10, 2010). "Disney's Q3 boosted by TV operations profit; Power Rangers sale added $43 million to coffers". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved August 11, 2010. External links *Saban Entertainment at the Internet Movie Database